framedfandomcom-20200215-history
Badges
Overview Badges is Roblox system. List of badges * Peacekeeper. Congratulations! - having successfully stopped 100 acts of espionage as the uniformed police force, spies everywhere will fear your name. Task: Kill Framed 100 times as Police. * No Innocents. You learned the hard way that showing your bright, new, loaded Luger to a Police officer doesn't always end well. Task: Get killed by Police 1 time. * Master Spy. Good work, Agent 6. You've bested the opposing agents and police over 100 times. There is no doubt that your strategy and experience are near unbeatable on the field. Task: Kill Framed/Police/Undercovers 100 times as Framed. * 5 Framed Streak. You managed to eliminate 5 of your targets before your hunter even found you. Good work! Task: Kill 5 Targets in a single game. * Clean Hands. You managed to win as one of the Framed without killing a single person. Either you're really good at this game, or you have no idea what is going on! Task: Win 1 time without any kill. * Protect and Serve. Congratulations! You have successfully stopped 50 acts of espionage and kept the partygoers safe. Wait, all the partygoers were spies? hm... Task: Kill 50 Framed as Police. * Awareness. Your hunter was being awfully suspicious. And you killed him. Good work! Now get back to finding your target. Task: Kill your hunter 1 time. * 8 Framed Streak. You have done the impossible. You have done 8 times what your hunter could not do even once. Perhaps he was AFK the whole time? Task: Kill 8 Targets in a single game. * 1337 #@%0R. Buy the Radar ingame 10 times. Laziness is no valid excuse, agent. I'm beginning to think that you enjoy this. Task: Buy Radar 10 times. * Snipin's a Good Job. It's challenging work, out of doors. I guarantee you won't go hungry.You bought the Dragunov ingame 20 times. Task: Buy Dragunov 20 times. * Automatic Justice. Automatic justice is swift justice. You bought the MP5 ingame 20 times. Task: Buy M15 20 times. * Shock and Awe. You bought the Flashbang ingame 30 times. And, if you don't know how to use a flashbang, you blinded and deafened yourself 30 times as well. Good work, Agent. Task: Buy Flashbang 30 times. * I'm Not Even Mad. It's a mystery why you would be so mad and twisted to buy such a thing. You bought the Bowie Knife ingame 10 times. Please don't run with it. Task: Buy Bowie Knife 10 times. * So Close. You died while making your great escape. I guess it's time to move on to Agent 7. Task: Get killed in Epilogue * That Was Easy! You made your 'great escape' as the only Framed left alive.Go on, Agent. Walk to the big yellow ESCAPE. We're all waiting for you. It's not that hard. Task: Win a game. Trivia * In That Was Easy badge it tells you to go into yellow ESCAPE, but actually it is green. * Some badges can be not obtained automatically, for example Clean Hands or That Was Easy! It is known as a Glitch. Category:System